The Sparticle Mystery
The Sparticle Mystery is a British science fiction television serial produced by Sparticles Productions for CBBC. The series was written and created by Alison Hume, directed by Jon East and produced by Stephen Smallwood. The first series debuted on February 15th 2011. In 2012 it got picked up for a second series which premired on February 11th 2013. Plot The Sparticle Mystery follows a group of ten children left to fend for themselves within modern day earth after a science experiment at 'The Sparticle Project' goes wrong, resulting in all those of age 15 and over disappearing into a parallel universe, at precisely 11:11am. Initially the world becomes their exciting playground. With adults' rules, law and order all removed, the youngsters have great fun fulfilling many wishes, including raiding sweetshops etc. However, as the world's resources start to dwindle and daily survival gets harder, the youngsters resolve to bring the adults back by venturing to the top secret 'Sparticle Project'. They are aided in their quest by a number of clues left before the disappearance by a woman named 'Doomsday' Dora, a scientist who worked on the Sparticle Project. Along the way they have many adventures and learn important life skills. Early in episode one we discover that in this 'post-disappearance' world, opportunistic gangs soon come to inhabit the streets. This prompts the lead male character Sadiq to usher his newly-formed tribe to safety in the City Hotel. After discovering her Mum and older sister missing, a scientifically minded young girl called Kat takes charge of Liam, the small boy next door. They too try to gain entry to the City Hotel, but only Liam gets in, leaving Kat to initially fend for herself, before Sadiq caves in and allows her entry. One of the tribe, a young girl called Reese, soon starts to experience strange events, which eventually turn out to be the manifestation of her own latent psychic powers. Kat and Reese quickly deduce that the Sparticle Project is behind the adults' disappearance. The 'Sparticles' tribe then split in two: the 'Ranchers', Tia and Jeffrey (who has Cerebral Palsy), who stay at City Hotel with the two younger kids, Liam and Frankie, and the 'Questers', (Sadiq, Kat, Jordan, Ami, Holly and Reese), who go in search of the Sparticle Project. Also featured is Callum, a tough streetwise young teen, whom at first appears to be the Sparticles' enemy. In the second series after failing to bring the adults back during the last episode of series one, a year has passed and no clues have come up and Kat has left to sort out the nuclear power stations, Ami and Jordan have gone to France on a yacht and Tia, Jeffrey and Liam are working in a clinic however Tia, Jeffrey and Liam rejoin the tribe but Holly betrays them in the first episode of the series while they get a new member, Rocky in the second episode of series two. In the third series, The Sparticles have brought the adults back as teenagers and their mission is now to send back Queen Kylie and the teen parents by using the sensitivies Episodes Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Trivia *The Sparticle Mystery was originally going to be called SPARTICLES. *All the episodes have started with the word 'The'. Category:Episodes Category:The Series